Esa chica
by A. Yolox Potter
Summary: Harry acaba de terminar con su novia Cho Chang con la que lleva un tiempo saliendo pero esa noche encuentra a una hermosa chica pelirroja llamada Ginny quien hace que el olvide por completo el dolor del rompimiento de su relación, esta chica le enseña a Harry a vivir la vida llena de felicidad junto a ella
1. Capitulo 1

Eran las 12:30 de la noche cuando Harry un muchacho de 22 años caminaba camino a Grimmauld Place , después de haber tenido una pelea con su Novia, ahora es novia Cho Chang con la que llevaba 1 año y medio saliendo y viviendo con ella, este se había marchado de la casa que compartía con ella, cuando iba caminado vio una hermosa cabellera pelirroja fragante y larga, el camino hasta acercarse a aquella chica que estaba sentada en una banca del parque, cuando se acerco a ella la chica volteo, tenía unos ojos café chocolate, una piel blanca y pecas por toda su cara, sin duda era la chica más hermosa que Harry había visto hasta ahora, la chica lo miro y le sonrió.

-Hola- dijo la chica pelirroja, ella tenía una vos hermosa y una sonrisa bellísima

-Hola -dijo Harry también sonriéndole a esa hermosa chica- disculpa la curiosidad..¿Pero no te parece un poco tarde para que una chica tal linda este fuera de su hogar?- la chica sonrió de nuevo

-Bueno es que estoy esperando un taxi para que me lleve a Grim Place, acabo de salir de una fiesta, por cierto mi nombre es Ginny … Ginny Weasley y ¿tú eres?- dijo Ginny levantando su mano para saludar

-Harry.. Harry Potter, mucho gusto- dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Ginny- Yo también voy a Grimmauld Place ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos?- dijo Harry sentándose junto a Ginny

-Claro Harry- dijo Ginny sonriendo – y cuéntame ¿Qué haces tú tan tarde por aquí?- pregunto Ginny mirándolo a los ojos

-Bueno es que acabo de tener una pelea con mi novia… bueno mi ex novia y vivíamos juntos, pero me fui de la casa y iré a Grimmauld Place a casa de mi padrino-Dijo Harry con un tono algo triste

-Bueno, lo siento mucho, pero ve el lado positivo, quizá un nuevo amor llegue a tu puerta, solo es cuestión de esperar - dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Harry

-Tienes razón Ginny y tu ¿A qué iras a Grimmauld Place ?- pregunto Harry

-Iré a mi departamento, hay vivo- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa- oh mira hay un taxi hay- ambos subieron al taxi, y durante todo el camino ambos hablaban sobre su trabajo y sobre sus vidas

Harry le contaba que sus padres y los de su mejor amiga Hermione Greanger con la que había estudiado en Hogwarts habían fallecido en un accidente, cuando ambos tenían 15 años y que desde entonces Harry y Hermione habían vivido con Sirius, hasta que él se había ido a vivir con Cho y su amiga Hermione vivía aun en casa de Sirius junto con Remus y Tonks y que ellos eran como padres para ambos, también que era un Auror que trabajaba en el ministerio.

Ginny le contaba que ella había vivido en estados unidos donde jugaba Quidditch profesional y que tenía 6 hermanos, pero que avía ido a Inglaterra para jugar Quidditch, y que vivía con su hermano Ron en un departamento en Grim place.

Ambos hablaron durante el viaje, hasta que llegaron, Harry bajo primero y ayudo a Ginny a bajar, después Harry acompaño a Ginny a su departamento, estar con esa pelirroja lo hacía olvidarse de Cho por completo, mientras que mas hablaban él se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que Ginny era y no solo por fuera.

Llegaron al departamento de Ginny, y cuando estaban en la puerta despidiéndose salió Ron en pijama

-Ginny, ya es tarde entra- Dijo Ron si ver a Harry

-Ya voy, espera- dijo Ginny señalando a Harry, para que Ron lo viera

-Oh lo siento mucho.- dijo Ron a Harry-Ron Weasley- dijo estrechando la mano para saludarlo

-Harry Potter- dijo Harry estrechando la mano a Ron- Lamento mucho si te desperté- dijo Harry

-Oh no importa, de todas maneras tenía que esperar a Ginny- Dijo Ron- bueno un placer Harry

-Igual mente, Buenas noches- dijo Harry a Ron

-Buenas noches, me voy para que se despidan agosto- dijo Ron en un tono burlón y entro al departamento

-Buenas noches Harry, un placer, espero verte más seguido- Dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y estaba entrando a su departamento

-Ginny!- Ginny volteo – me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir mañana a tomar un café con migo?-Dijo Harry algo nervioso

-Claro Harry, te veo mañana- dijo esta sonriendo-Adiós Harry- dijo Ginny y cerró la puerta

Harry sonrió y todo el camino a casa de Sirius no dejaba de pensar en Ginny, sin duda esa pelirroja se estaba robando su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Harry llego a Casa de Sirius, explicándoles a Hermione ,a Sirius,Remus y Tonks lo que había pasado con Cho. Después de explicarles a ambos este se fue a su habitación, pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Ginny, ella tenía algo que lo atraía, pero aun no sabía que, ella era divertida, sencilla tierna, inteligente….esa chica tenía todo lo que él quería, pero la pregunta era ¿Ginny sentiría lo mismo por él? ¿Qué tal que ella quisiera a alguien más? ¿Qué tal que ella solo lo veía como su nuevo amigo?, Harry no dejaba de pensar en eso, esa hermosa pelirroja le había robado en corazón. En definitiva a él ya no le dolía a ver terminado su relación con Cho

Ginny estaba en su habitación, sentada viendo televisión, pero sin dejar de pensar en ese chico con ojos verdes, ese cabello escabeche, esa sonrisa tan hermosa, esa forma que tenia de ser serio y a la vez divertido, pero ¿Qué tal que Harry aun siguiera enamorado de su ex novia? ¿Qué tal que el solo la quería como una amiga?, la cabeza de Ginny solo daba vueltas pensando en eso y en no podía esperar más el día siguiente para ver a Harry

Al día siguiente Harry despertó temprano como era su costumbre ya que tenía que ir al ministerio a entregar unos papeles, ese día Harry solo iba medio turno al ministerio terminaba a las 3:00 pm así tenía tiempo para prepararse para su cita con Ginny, esto era lo que tenia feliz a Harry ya que aun estaba algo triste por su rompimiento con Cho de la noche anterior, pero la su cita con Ginny lo mantenía de muy buen humor.

Harry llego del ministerio y cuando entro en la sala estaba Hermione leyendo un libro como de costumbre, Hermione levanto su vista del libro y vio a Harry quien tenía la mirada perdida y una enorme sonrisa, Hermione cerró el libro

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- pregunto Hermione poniendo su libro en la mesa de centro- No te había visto tan Feliz desde hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Hermione a Harry, quien la miro y dijo

-Bueno es que hay una chica, que conoce ayer y esa chica es- Harry suspiro- es la chica más Hermosa que hay en este mundo- Hermione sonrió

-Me alegro Harry y ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?-Pregunto Hermione

-Se Llama Ginny Weasley, es una chica bellísima, divertida, inteligente sencilla, es PERFECTA, es Pelirroja, tiene piel blanca y sus ojos….tiene un brillo en sus ojos hermoso y una sonrisa preciosa, jamás había sentido esto por alguien Hermione te lo juro

-Bueno Harry al parecer esa chica sí que te gusta y ¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto Hermione mirándolo

-Ya te lo dije Hermione es Hermosa-Dijo Harry pensando en Ginny

-No tonto me refiero ¿a qué se dedica, ¿Cuántos años tiene?-Pregunto Hermione a Harry

-Es jugadora de Quidditch, es de estados unidos, vive aquí en Grimmauld Place, tiene un Hermano y vive en un departamento con el, bueno y su edad no la se pero parece uno o dos años más pequeña que yo-Dijo Harry

-Oh, oye Harry no te ofendas pero…. No te parece que es muy pronto, bueno anoche terminarte tu relación con Cho y a los 15 minutos ya te gusta otra-Dijo Hermione con algo de seriedad

-Si lo de Hermione pero en verdad que cuando estoy con Ginny es algo mágico, con ella no me siento triste, me hace olvidad de todo, y disfrutar el momento….ella es….. Todo lo que no fue Cho- Dijo Harry con la misma seriedad de Hermione- Bueno me tengo que ir a arreglar adió- dijo Harry y se paro y subió a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Paso una hora y Harry fue a recoger a Ginny, cuando toco la puerta hay estaba Ron quien saludo a Harry amistosamente, cuando bajo Ginny se veía totalmente hermosa tenia puesto un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas, tenía su cabello suelto y sus labios pintados de Rojo algo que a Harry le encanto ya que lucía mas su hermosa sonrisa

-Oye Harry me dijiste que tenias una amiga verdad- Pregunto Ginny

-Si, ¿porque la pregunta Gin?-Dijo Harry quien hizo sonreír a Ginny al llamarla Gin

-Bueno para que Ron salga con nosotros, es un aburrido sabes- Dijo Ginny haciendo que Ron se enojara

-Eso no es cierto, solo que hoy no quise salir porque no conozco muy buen por aquí- le dijo Ron a Harry

-Bueno si quieres le digo a mi amiga, se llama Hermione, creo que no tendrá problema en acompañarnos- Le dijo Harry

-Bueno está bien- Dijo Ron no muy convencido mientras Harry sacaba su celular Muggle y marcaba a Hermione

-Hola

-_Hola_

_-_Hermione ¿te gustaría acompañar al hermano de Ginny? es que el no conoce muy bien por quiere y no se quiere quedar en su casa solo

_-Bueno está bien- Dijo Hermione_

-Bueno voy para haya

-_Sí, solo me arreglo para irnos_

-Si adiós

-_Adiós_

-Bueno Hermione acepto solo que hay que ir a casa por ella- Dijo Harry

-Bien vamos-dijo Ginny y los tres comenzaron a caminar

Cuando llegaron Hermione ya estaba lista llevaba un vestido violeta arriba de las rodillas, su cabello suelto y unos zapatos bajos, ella salió de la casa y cuando vio a Ron de inmediato le gusto ese chico, su cabello despeinado, era alto, pelirrojo tenía algunas pecas e su cara, lucia muy guapo. Ron vio a Hermione y le encanto era una chica preciosa ese cabello rizado le quedaba muy bien.

.-Mucho gusto yo soy Ron hermano de Ginny- estrecho su mano con la de Hermione

-Hermione Greanger, soy amiga de Harry, mucho gusto- Hermione le sonrio a Ron y espete le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Ginny

-Claro- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar Ginny les contaba anécdotas sobre sus peores caídas jugando Quiddich y sobre todo como las actuaba Ginny. Después de estar un rato ahí se fueron a caminar, cuando de repente sono el teléfono de Harry

-Hola

_-Hola Harry_

_-_Cho?-Pregunto Harry extrañado. Cuando Ginny escucho eso lo primero que pensó fue que Cho llamaba para arreglar las cosas con Harry y ella pensaba que no tenía esperanzas, como competir con una chica a la que el lleva más de un año conociendo a una chica que solo lleva un día, ella se sintió mal y solo

_-Si soy yo, tenemos que hablar _

-¿Sobre qué?

-_Sobre lo nuestro Harry_

-¿Sobre lo nuestro?, ¿Enserio Cho?, te recuerdo que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada. Lo dejamos muy claro la misma noche que me fui- Dijo Harry enojado y a la vez avergonzado de que Ginny, Ron y Hermione estuvieran escuchando su pelea con Cho

-_Pero aun lo podemos arreglar Harry-Dijo Cho en un tono tranquilo _

-Lo siento pero asi no es la forma de hablar de esto, lo hablaremos luego, Adiós- Dijo Harry aun mas enojado, no podía creer que Cho tuviera la vergüenza de llamarlo después de la pelea que tuvieron.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les va el cap 4, Xohe Gracias por tu mensaje, te quiero hermanita.

Bueno espero que les guste, la verdad es que ya entre a la escuela y quizá no vaya a actualizar rápido, pero hare lo que pueda

Bueno espero que les guste y los algunos de los dichos que puse son los que eh oído decir a mis amigas o en páginas de Fb

Ginny lo miro, estaba algo asombrada de que Harry no quisiera hablar con Cho, ya que pensaba que el estaba muy enamorado pero después de eso lo dudo, esto era muy bueno para Ginny quizá atendría una oportunidad con el pero a la vez quizá ellos arreglarían su relación y Harry solo había actuado así por enojo y al fin y al cabo el avía dicho "Hablamos luego"

Ron y Hermione mientras tanto platicaban sobre sus vidas, Ron se daba cuente de que Hermione era una chica muy lista, sencilla, divertida, sin duda era una chica increíble, no era como todas las demás chicas con cabezas huecas que él había conocido antes. Hermione se daba cuenta de que Ron era un chico genial, le encantaba como él la miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba, no como los otros idiotas que siempre se fijaban en otra cosa él era "Diferente" y lo mejor era que él le prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Después de un rato se comenzó a hacer tarde y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares; Ron y Ginny llegaron a su apartamento, Ginny se sentó a ver televisión con Ron, quien traía palomitas de maíz que su hermana le quitaba.

-Ginny ¿Qué piensas de Hermion?- Pregunto Ron mirándola

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?-Respondió haciendo que este se quedara mudo-Bueno pues me parece una chica genial, es divertida, pero sobre todo Inteligente. No como esas bobas con las que has salido, ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella chica Rubia?...a si! Lavender, ¡Por Merlín esa chica era una boba!...Mi Ro Ro (Won-Won) esto mi Ro Ro (Won-Won) aquello- decía imitándola-¡Ni que fueras un Gato!- Ambos rieron recordándola – Te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar "Mi Ro Ro (Won-Won)" me tiro por la ventana-Ambos rieron aun mas.

-Si era así- decía recordando aun riendo-esa chica sí que llego a cansarme

-Si Ron en verdad que no se cómo pudiste salir con ella- dijo Ginny riendo aun

Bueno de los errores se aprende; Pero bueno Hermione es diferente –Dijo ya sin reír

-Hermanito, cuando un chico dice "Ella es diferente" es porque está enamorado, y además tú nunca habías dicho eso de una chica, aun que creo que estas enamorado- Decía Ginny también sin reír

Harry y Hermione llegaron a casa de Sirius encontrándose a Remus y a Tonks en el sofá viendo televisión

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Lupin

-Bien- decía Hermione con la mirada perdida, estaba pensando en Ron, en cómo era el de lindo con ella y suspiro

-¿Y ese suspiro?- Pregunto Tonks-¿Alguien está enamorada?

-¿Qué?, Claro que no- Dijo Hermione al instante, y Tonks sin creerle

-Dices ¡Claro que lo estas! -le dijo Tonks a Hermione y esta se puso nerviosa- ¿Y a ti Harry? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien -dijo algo desanimado-

- ¿Porque lo dices así? ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Lupin

-Pues me llamo Cho y estoy molesto con ella, y Ginny creerá que soy un idiota-Dijo algo molesto y a la vez desanimado

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Tonks extrañada

-Porque cuando hable con Cho le conteste muy mal y Ginny creerá que soy un Idiota que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer –dijo agachando la cabeza

-¡Ho ya veo!, pero no te desanimes, creo que si te quiere entenderá-Dijo Tonks viéndolo

-Sí, bueno me iré a dormir- decía aun desanimado subiendo las escaleras y Hermione lo siguió para hablar con él, él era su mejor amigo, no podía dejarlo irse así

Harry entro en su habitación seguido por Hermione, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Harry y este dio un suspiro de tristeza

-¿Te importa mucho Ginny verdad?-Dijo Hermione

-Si, ya te lo había dicho –Decía irritado mirándola- Lo siento, es que estoy enojado con Cho y ¿porque me preguntas eso?

-Bueno cuando me contaste creí que estabas exagerando, pero no sé si has oído eso de "Un suspiro no es el aire que te sobra, si no la persona que te falta"-Dijo Hermione mirándolo y este sonrió

-Si, bueno ella es muy una persona fantástica, aunque no la conozco del todo, pero con ver sus ojos siento como si la conociera de años " Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" y lo que veo es a alguien hermosa, creo que en verdad la quiero- Decía Harry serio- Y también se que te gusta Ron, dijo Harry

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo Hermione averdonzada

-Hermione olvidas que estas tratando con un Auror, se Legeremancia , y por cierto, lo bueno que Ron no sabe porque esos pensamiento Hermione- decía negando la cabeza, pero sonriendo- jamás lo creí de ti- decía riendo y hacia que Hermione se pusiera mas Roja que el cabello de Ron


End file.
